No Sweet Dreams
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Several months have passed since Annie LeDay was rescued from the clutches of the late Mok Swagger, but Annie is still suffering from the damage that Mok has inflicted upon her...in more ways than one. Read & review, but no flames, please!


STORY: No Sweet Dreams

GENRE: Tragedy / Drama

RATING: M (meaning Mature—this fanfic contains some adult subject matter involving rape, & if you're a sensitive person, read one of my other stories instead of flaming this one)

COPYRIGHT & DISCLAIMER: All "Rock & Rule" characters belong to Nelvana, except for Annie LeDay, who belongs to me. Please don't use Annie without my permission. Thanks in advance.

* * *

**No Sweet Dreams**

It was a quiet Saturday noon in Ohmtown. The streets were full of people, & most of the restaurants were bustling with customers, save for Mylar's Nightclub—it was pretty empty, all except for four friends that sat at a single table together, waiting for someone to join them.

Drumming his fingers & holding his face in his palm, 19-year-old Omar looked utterly jaded as he asked, "Where the heck is Annie? She was supposed to join us for lunch today."

"She called me & said she was gonna be a little late," 21-year-old Dizzy said. "She's been feeling depressed lately."

"After the kidnapping ordeal with Mok she went through," 19-year-old Angel said, "I'm not surprised."

"Wait, here she comes now!" 17-year-old Stretch said, just as a beautiful blonde teenager walked into the room, drying her moist eyes & sniffling.

"Annie!" Omar said happily, moving over to make room for Annie at the table. "You're just in time for lunch!"

"I'm not hungry," Annie sobbed, bursting into tears.

"You're not?" a confused Omar asked. "But we got this meal together for you, &..."

"I just want to die," Annie cried, slumping down onto the table & weeping pitifully.

"Annie!" a horrified Dizzy said, going over to hug his friend tightly in his big arms. "You shouldn't talk like that! What would Uncle Mylar say?"

"I don't blame her," Mylar said, walking into the main room by the kids. "She's been depressed ever since she got back from Nuke York. I've taken her to the finest doctors in Ohmtown, & still, she won't get out of this rut! I'm worried that she may hurt herself!"

"Don't worry, Mr. Mylar," Dizzy said, patting the sobbing Annie's back. "I'm a psychology intern at the college, & I think I can help your niece."

"OK, boys—& Angel," Mylar said, leaving the room for his office. "I'm gonna trust you!"

When Mylar shut the door, Dizzy turned to Annie, & attempted to dry her tears as he said with a gentle smile, "OK, Annie, what happened? We want to help you, & we can't do it without your story."

Annie took a minute to blow her nose, then said tearfully, "While I was in Nuke York with Mok, when I lost my voice—I told you about that the other day—I was...I was..."

"What did he do to you, Annie?" Angel asked angrily, her eyes blazing with righteous rage. "You have to tell us!"

"I can't!"

"If you can't tell us, your only friends," Dizzy asked, "who can you tell?"

Annie gulped, & tried to keep from crying as she said, "All right, I'll tell you..." Immediately, a flashback began to form...

* * *

"_Mmmmm...sweet Annie," Mok whispered passionately, his warm breath condensing in the frightened Annie's ear. "You're so beautiful...there is no creature like you in the world...I have to have you, darling..."_

_Immediately, Mok took off his ornate silk robe. Then he went over to Annie, & proceeded to peel off her clothes, one by one, as tears started to form in Annie's eyes._

"_Please..." Annie begged mentally. "Don't hurt me..."_

_All Annie got for an answer to her prayer was the feeling of Mok's disgusting, withered lips pressing against hers. Slowly, he began to touch her, caressing her skin with his long, bony fingers, kissing every square inch of her body, massaging her breasts, licking her face & ears with his long tongue, as his organ pressed against her thighs..._

_Annie dared not scream for help. Then again, she couldn't—Mok had taken her voice._

_As Mok continued to kiss & touch her, Annie felt sickened as the cad took her into his canopy bed, & drew the curtains closed. Two large shadows could be seen moving away, & soon, the lights shut off._

_In the dark of the room, Annie began to sweat nervously, as Mok slowly began to caress her belly & stroke her lower body, before probing inside of her, causing her great agony. Annie gritted her teeth in pain, as Mok began to touch her most precious possession with his fingers._

_This went on for a little while, before Mok mounted the frightened girl, & wrapped his thin legs around her spine. Annie could only cry as Mok commenced kissing & stroking her passionately, all the while pushing himself deep inside of her._

"_My angel," Mok whispered lecherously in Annie's ear, "you belong to me...forever & always. Never forget that..."_

"_I'll never belong to you, Mok!" Annie vowed to herself angrily. "I would rather die than be your concubine!"_

_Mok didn't seem to hear (but then again, how could he, since he had taken Annie's voice). Every time he nibbled her neck & kissed her breasts, he let out a passionate moan, especially when he entered her._

_Annie just closed her eyes, & went along for the ride. It seemed like forever until Mok finally reached his peak, & exploded inside of her, sighing in great relief. When the very last drop of juice was out of him, Mok continued to caress & touch Annie, never letting go of her..._

* * *

"Oh, Jesus," Omar finally said. "How awful!"

"How in God's name could he do that to you?" Angel said angrily.

"I always knew Mok was a cad," Dizzy said just as irately, "but to do something like rape a young girl like you is just downright despicable!"

"Well, he's dead, so he can't hurt anyone anymore," Stretch noted optimistically, hugging Annie, who attempted to smile back as she said, "Thanks, guys, I do appreciate it."

"Glad we could help," said Omar, smiling & holding Annie's hand.

* * *

"OK, Annie," Mylar said as he tucked in his niece that night, "are you sure you don't need me to sit by you tonight?"

"I'm pretty sure, Uncle Mylar," Annie replied with a smile, snuggling under the covers.

"All right, then," Mylar said, kissing Annie's temple, before waving, blowing her another goodnight kiss, & shutting off the lights, followed by the door.

As Annie lay in her cozy bed, she began to toss & turn. A pained look was on her face...

_

* * *

Annie opened her eyes with a gasp, then looked around. Something was not right..._

"_Looking for someone, Annie dear?"_

_Annie gasped. Mok was lying right next to her...in his bed...at his boudoir._

"_Darling! There you are..."—he started kissing her ravenously—"I missed you so much..." Then he began to touch her as he had a while back..._

* * *

Annie immediately woke up, sweating profusely as she clutched a paw to her heart. She looked around to make sure she was in her bedroom, then settled back down onto the mattress, resting her dainty head on the pillow.

_It's just a dream, Annie, _the girl assured herself. _Mok's dead, & he can't get me. He can't get me...or can he?_ Thoughts of Mok filled Annie's horror-filled brain...

Annie never slept a wink that night.


End file.
